Lana vs Misty
Lana vs Misty is a what if Death Battle, and is part of QuasimodoBellringer's first season. Description In this battle of modern vs classic, who will emerge as the supreme trainer of Water Pokemon? Interlude Wiz: Pokemon, a series that has stood the test of time. Boomstick: Celebrating it's 20th anniversary at the time of this episode, Pokemon has recently begun it's seventh generation. Wiz: Yes, Pokemon has come a long way, and through all the games, one tradition has stayed true. Boomstick: Trainers who specialize in a specific type of Pokemon! Wiz: That's right, Boomstick, and today we are taking a look at these two ladies, who both specialize in water types, and are the second member of their respective groups. Boomstick: Yeah, you have to fight Kahuna Hala before Lana, but he's a kahuna. When just going by trial captains, the second one would be Lana, big sister to all! Wiz: Just like how Kanto's second gym leader is Misty, the tomboyish "mermaid"....well that's the title she goes by anyway. Boomstick: Both will be given their game teams, and their anime personalities. And for the sake of fairness, Lana will not be using her Totem Wishiwashi, due to it's aura boosted stats. Instead will be using the ones she uses who she faces you head-on, with the exception of her Shelder, who will be left out to make the fight two-on-two. Wiz: Right Boomstick. Lana will have access to her Chinchou and Araquanid, while Misty will be using her Staryu and Starmie. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.... Wiz: ...and it is our job to analyze their Pokemon, moves, and types to find out who would win a Death Battle. Lana Wiz: The eldest of three sisters, Lana is a rather quiet individual, and spends most of her time doing her favorite thing in the world......fishing. Boomstick: She even makes her own fishing rods, and considering they are strong enough to reel in Sharpedo, these things are rather durable. Wiz: Lana is the first of three Trial Captains on Akale Island, and specializes in water Pokemon. While she may seem shy at first, she is quite the jokester. Boomstick: Such as claiming Kyogre lives in Brooklet Hill, and that she reeled in a Red Gyrados once...then again...who HASN'T gotten a Red Gyarados? So I believe her on that second one. Wiz: Tat aside, she is not faced during the initial Trial, but instead upon visiting her home later and defeating her sister's Pokemon, Lana will face you herself, with some Pokemon that make for great Water-types. Chinchou Boomstick: Chinchou is a Water and Electric-type Pokemon. Wiz: With an appearance similar to that of a real life Angler Fish, it would make sense to have some electrical powers. That aside, Chinchou is kept in a Net Ball. Boomstick: With the ability of Volt Absorb, don't attempt to try and use Electric moves against it, as they will do nothing but heal this thing. Wait...wouldn't zapping a light bulb make it explode due to to much electricity? Wiz: Chinchou's moves are Thunder Wave, which paralyzes enemies, Electro Ball, which does more damage the faster the user is compared to the target, and Bubble Beam, which can slow the enemy. Boomstick: Despite looking so puny, this thing somehow has quite a bit of HP, and is moderately fast. Why is a light bulb fish able to take hits so well? Light Bulbs are easy to break! Wiz: However Chinchou has weaknesses, particularly to Grass and Ground moves. Boomstick:. .....huh....well this makes sense. While it has good HP it's physical defense is rather low. See, I told you, it is easy to crack bulbs. Wiz: However, Lana's true lead Pokemon is..... Boomstick: Popplio! The starter everyone loved immediately! Wiz: That's in the anime. In the game, her strongest Pokemon is Araquanid! Araquanid Wiz: Araquanid is a Bug and Water type Pokemon, with amazing defences, and decent attacking abilities. Boomstick: You see that bubble of water around it's head....wait...how does this thing breathe!?! It looks cool though. Wiz: And that's not all it does, this is also part of it's signature ability called Water Bubble. Boomstick: Oh yeah, get this, it not only weakens the power of Fire moves used against it, and prevents it from getting a burn. However the flavor text forgets to mention one little detail. Before adding in the STAB bonus for it's Water-type moves, this ability lets it double the power of all it's water type moves! Wow....this ability is amazing! Wiz: True, but what would that buff be without some moves to use it's power. Bubble Beam can slow enemies and damage them. Bite and Bug Bite are Dark and Bug respectivly and can do serious damage. Boomstick: And then there is it's Waterium Z, which let's it enhance it's Bubble Beam into Hydro Vortex! A powerful Z moves that drags the opponent into a whirlpool that explodes! Wiz: It has weaknesses though. Flying, Rock, and Electric moves are strong against it, and it is slow. Boomstick: However Lana's Pokemon are a true threat. Wiz: As for Lana's own weakness she is a bit meek herself, and has no powers of her own, relying on her Pokemon. Boomstick: She is also a bit to kind for her own good, but what can you do. She is one tough trial captain through and through. Misty Wiz: Despite growing up with four older sisters who are models, Misty is quite a tomboy. Hating the pressure of being a gym leader Misty ran away from home to both get out of the job that was putting so much pressure on her, as well as to get away from her sisters. Boomstick: However after having an adventure with Ash through Kanto and Johto, she returned home and took on her responsibility she had been neglecting. Wiz: Loving to go for a swim, Misty often swims with her Pokemon during battle, and that leads us to the two Pokemon she used in her debut games, Staryu, and it's evolution Starmie. Staryu Wiz: Staryu is a water-type Pokemon. Boomstick: Based on a Starfish, it is a rather cool Pokemon, unlike most Gen 1 Pokemon. And it's unknown what kind of Pokeball it is kept in. Wiz: It's ability, due to being a generation one Pokemon would be it's hidden ability Analytic. This boosts moves by 30% if it moves after the opponent. Staryu's moves are Tackle, where it rams into the enemy, and Water Gun, a powerful blast of water. Boomstick: And for some reason....that is all it knows. Wiz: That's right. For some reason it only has two moves which is it's biggest weakness, along with it's . Boomstick: But don't forget Misty also has the evolution Starmie Wiz: Starmie is the evolved form of Staryu, and is pretty much the same Pokemon only better! Boomstick: For Starmie, we will allow the use of the remake's version. Wiz: In the remake, Starmie is A LOT better, having Rapid Spin, which can clear hazards on the field. Boomstick: Swift always hits, and Recover let's it well....recover health. What did you think it did with a name like that? Make you sandwiches? Wiz: And finally is Water Pulse, which can confuse the opponent. Boomstick: It's ability is Natural Cure, which let's it recover from status problems when called back it's Pokeball. Wiz: It is a water and psychic type, though has no access to Psychic moves. It is a very well rounded Pokemon, with rather good stats, and specializes in Speed and Special Attack. Boomstick: It's level 21, and holds no item. Wiz: It's weaknesses are bug, dark, ghost, electric, and grass types. Boomstick: Misty also has her own weaknesses, most notably her anger issues. Wiz: Misty is known for violent outbursts at times, and it can affect her judgement. She is also just human and needs her Pokemon to help her. She is also terrified of bugs. However, Misty is one strong trainer. Fight On Booklet Hill, Misty and Lana arrived for some training. Misty: Alright Lana, you ready for this? Lana. Sure. I have always wanted to face a fellow water trainer. Misty: Go, Staryu! Lana: Chinchu, please help me out! Both Pokemon landed in the pond as the trainers got ready to face off! FIGHT!!!! Misty: Staryu, Water Gun, let's go! A torrent of bubbles fired from the starfish, and his the Chinchou. Lana: You alright? Chinchou nodded. Lana: Phew. Now use, Electro Ball! A ball of lightning fired and hit Starmie, pushing it back. Misty: Staryu! Staryu managed to shrug it off and swim over to Chinchou. Misty: Tackle! Lana: Thunder Wave! A lightning blast hit the starfish as it was struck and began to slow down. Misty: Oh no! Tackle! The starfish rammed into the angler, who managed to clinch on. Misty: Alright Staryu! We won't let some silly electric type make Mankeys out of us! Lana: Electro Ball! Misty: Dodge! But it was to late, the paralysis prevented it from moving, as it was fit by the lightning ball, whose damage was boosted via the Paralysis slowing the Staryu. Staryu was knocked out. Misty: Staryu return! You did great. Go, Starmie! The starfish was pulled into it's Pokeball in a red light, and Misty sent out a bigger one, that was purple. Misty: Rapid Spin! Lana: Thunder Wave! Starmie began to spin as it rammed into Chinchou, as it was hit by the same lightning zap that had zapped Staryu. Starmie was paralyzed, yet Chinchou was knocked out. Lana: Oh...chinchou. Chinchou: Chiiiiiinchoooouuuuu! Lana: You did great. Take a break. Go Araquanid. A giant Spider appeared, standing on the water. Misty's eyes twitched as she saw Araquanid, then a ear piercing scream could be heard as flocks of bird Pokemon went flying. Misty: GROSS GROSS GROSS!!!!! KEEP THAT AWAY FROM ME!!! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU TRAINED WATER TYPES, NOT BUGS!!!!! AGGGGGHHHHHH! Lana: But....but it is a water type....well it's a bug too, but....it's both. Misty: Starmie Water Pulse!!! The starfish blaster a water blast and the Araquanid was hit by it, and started to walk around slamming it's head on the water. Lana: oh no, not confusion! Misty: Now use Rapid spin, get rid of that bug! Lana: Araquanid snap out of it! Araquanid managed to recover, but was hit in the face by Starmie, who got stuck in the bubble on Araquanid's head. Lana: Bug Bite. Araquanid bit down with it's pincers, denting one of Starmie's points. It the threw it back at Misty. Misty: Recover! Lana: Get in close and use Bug Bite! Misty: AGGHHHH! It's getting closer! It bit down again, and again, severely harming Starmie, while Starmie kept healing each time, until Lana began to do a set of movements, similar to the hula, as Araquanid began to glow. Summoning a giant whirlpool, Starmie was sucked in. Misty Oh no...wh..whoa! The raft Misty was standing on began to be ripped apart and landed pull her in. It soon broke and Misty grabbed onto Starmie for dear life. THe whirlpool exploded sending Misty and Starmie flying. Lana: oh no. I hope she lands safely. Misty and Starmie landed in Wela Volcano, where they both were incinerated instantly on the lava. KO!!! Results Wiz: Well, looks like Ash lost the love of his life. Boomstick: Well he still has Dawn, Serena, Angie, Anabel, and Elesa. Wiz: Boomstick! Boomstick: What? Too soon? Wiz: More like insensitive! Anyway, Misty's Pokemon did not stand a chance. They mostly rel on special moves which barely harm Araquanid. Plus, the stuff like having a Z-Move, and Water Bubble, doubling all water attacks, made the water resistance, pretty much negated. Boomstick: Even if Misty had Psyduck and Gyarados, we would have to give Lana her Wishiwashi, which even Gyarados fear, as well Psyduck being VERY unreliable. Sure if it got a to use it's powers it COULD have won, but it is to random to be reliable. Wiz: Even then Chinchou is super effective against ALL of Misty's water types which is a major con for her, and her fear of Bug Types also causes her to make rash decisions to get rid of them. Boomstick: Look's like the Pokeshippers' bubble has burst. Wiz: The winner is Lana. Who do you agree with the results of Lana vs Misty? Yes No Which Pokemon games do you like more? Sun and Moon Red and Blue Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:Modern VS Classic Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Water' Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016